Team Isumo-First Meeting
AkioNara2012: -I quickly sprinted the last 2 miles after reciving the letter from his new sensei...I wasn't really impressed..another sensei, Really? But I wasn't about to do anything about it, just wait until the next exams come..But that wasn't the only problem, I then looked at my finger after jumping to another branch then to the other, it was a small kunai scar and simbolized that i was to become a stronger Shinobi...I guess i failed, but never the less dosn't mean that I was about to quit. After hitting the last tall branch I saw first glimps on the training area, i then swung off of the tree branch and landed hard on the ground near the waterfall, I looked around for anyone else but i suppose they were far behinde...10 miles wasn't really much to me, I have done somthing simular to this before...itwasn't the first sensei i had after all. I then yawned and sat down leaning my back against the tree giving my legs a little rest.- I suppose i'll wait for everyone else-I said closing my eyes but still having my ears open to alert me if anyone was about to arrive. ShadowValcore: AkioNara2012: -I quickly sprinted the last 2 miles after reciving the letter from his new sensei...I wasn't really impressed..another sensei, Really? But I wasn't about to do anything about it, just wait until the next exams come..But that wasn't the only problem, I then looked at my finger after jumping to another branch then to the other, it was a small kunai scar and simbolized that i was to become a stronger Shinobi...I guess i failed, but never the less dosn't mean that I was about to quit. After hitting the last tall branch I saw first glimps on the training area, i then swung off of the tree branch and landed hard on the ground near the waterfall, I looked around for anyone else but i suppose they were far behinde...10 miles wasn't really much to me, I have done somthing simular to this before...itwasn't the first sensei i had after all. I then yawned and sat down leaning my back against the tree giving my legs a little rest.- I suppose i'll wait for everyone else-I said closing my eyes but still having my ears open to alert me if anyone was about to arrive. TakomeAkimichi: -Takome lays on her stomach in a small forest about 5 miles outside the village of yonshi, she is sketching in her sketch book. For Takome likes to come to this forest and sketch her heart out in peace. She begins to hear a strange noise. She stops sketching in her sketch book, then she stands up while taking a good look around. Takome stands still to see if she can hear the strange noise once more to find out where the strange noise had been coming from. Within a few moments she finds herself receiving a letter to meet her new sensei. She opens the letter to find that she wasn’t far from the meeting place. Takome begins to run as fast as she possible could to the training area where she was supposed to meet her new sensei and her two other teammates. Takome finally arrives at her destination within an approx. 20 minutes. She arrives all out of breath. After all with her being an akimichi and speed not being one of their strengths, so she took longer to get there. As she approaches the training area, she arrives near three rocks and a waterfall close by her. Takome sits on one of the rocks to catch her breath. Once she has catches her breath, she takes a quick look around to see if anyone else was there. She finds a young boy, lying up against a tree near the waterfall. Takome gets up off the rock and walks over to the young boy. As she approaches the boy, she smiles at him and giggles.- Hi there. My name is Takome Akimichi, I am here to meet my new sensei and my two new teammates. May I ask who you might be and why you are here? –Takome continues to smile but giggles a bit less than before while waiting the young boy’s response.- FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would wake up in her nice warm bed in the house she lived with her parents in. Getting out of bed she would smile brightly as she went about preparing for her normal day not knowing that it was going to be a far from normal day. Once in her Yonshigakure uniform she would walk out of her room and to the kitchen seeing her mother their she would speak- “Hello Mama” -she would say kindly and sit at the table her mother would speak something about a letter and how I must hurry as to not be late. Faith would pick up the letter from the table and read it.- *Hello Faith Yamanaka please meet your Sensei in the forest out side of Yonshigakure about ten miles down the path is a training ground your teammates and Sensei will meet you there in 2 hours.*-Jumping up she would walk really fast out of the house and through the village to the gate that lead out to the forest she would fallow the path lost among the beauty of the fall leaves all over the ground and after about an hour and a half she made it to the training grounds. She spotted a boy she didn’t recognize already there as well as another girl she did not know, but she could tell they were of the Nara and Akimichi clan’s due to their appearance having read a lot of books on every clan and having lived in another village were those two clans and her own were vary close she knew that this would hopefully be a really good team. She looked around for their sensei wondering who it might be Faith listened a bit to them talking but took a seat on a rock to wait quietly- ShadowValcore: -Itsy would be standing just behind the waterfall out of sight from anyone as they started to arrive she spotted Aiko first she knew who he was due to the fact he was the only boy assigned to her team though she hoped he would not mind. She than spotted Takome she knew who this girl was because she had never officially meet her yet only talk amongst the other jounin and then finally she spotted faith the final and youngest member of Team panda. This team was specifically designed for one purpose and unlike other teams because of the three of their clan abilities they would be able to be extremely powerful as a team. Itsy would blink as she saw the two genin off to the side talking and the faith go quietly over to sit by herself and not wanting to be late like her own sensei had always been she would walk out from behind the waterfall. Her pure white hair hanging down over her shoulders and wearing her long white panda coat with her light weight black shirt and pants.- “Hello Everyone” –she said in her normal tone but making her voice louder just a bit.- “Welcome to Team Panda. Lets have a seat on those rocks over their so we can all get the introductions out of the way.-”-With that she would walk over and sit near faith on the group of rocks.- AkioNara2012: -I showed bearly any intrest to what she wanted to do...and who could blame me, wasn't really the social type, i sighed but stood up from the tree and made my way to the rocks but didn't sit on any of them, i preferd i stand up and lean agaisnt a tree and thats exsactly what i did, closing my eyes and still having ears wide open to hear what ever anyone was talking about. I ddin't mean to come off rude but i did intend to come off bored, and un interested. FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would smile as she saw Itsumo Yamanaka come out of the water it was nice to have a Sensei who knew about her clan abilities but wondered why she had gotten the other two. She had heard rummers in the land of fire the our Clans could do awesome Formations due to the bond that they shared and wondered if that was true and could that be why they were a team? Faith would sit were she was as the others started to come over to the rocks and sit or well stand in the case of the boy she still didn’t know. He seemed a bit bored or not wanting to be here from the way he was acting but she didn’t say anything. Just sat their quietly waiting. Team Panda such a cute name it didn’t make since. She then saw the other girl dart from the grounds confused.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy could tell Akio had no interest in being here she knew he was older but she herself had been an older genin when she trained. She would speak in her normal tone once more not having to be louder this time.- “Hello I’m Itsumo Yamanaka as I belive you both know. I am going to be your Sensei, There is a meaning behind the name team panda. –she would reach in her pocket and pull out papers and hand one to each of them(It says whats on the team page).- “This explains it. I would like you to introduce yourself to each other and then I have a small test for you both.” AkioNara2012: -Once again i sighed, thinking this thing could never be worse, but she disereved no disrespect but still limted infomation was given,-My name's Akio Nara, plain and simple-I said still having my eyes closed and monotone voice- FaithRyouNexus: -Faith would light up she had gotten the boys clan right and smiled- “My name if Faith Yamanaka” -she said softly being a vary soft spoken girl.- “Nice to meet you both.” AkioNara2012: -he shook his head and sat on the ground now- the pleasures all yours. ShadowValcore: -Itsy didn't notice any dirsepect she continued about her speach- "You first test is going to be to figure out wile the three of you are a team." AkioNara2012: -Pardon?-i said just taking intrest on whats she was saying.- ShadowValcore: "There is a reasson that the three of you are on a Team I want you to figure out what that reasson is and Tell me as a team what it is. That is your First Test."-she would repeat herself once more. AkioNara2012: -he sighed and closed his eyes again-Because of our clans abilitys andd the posibilty that we may be a prodigy of ino-shika-cho...corecct? ShadowValcore: "Wrong" FaithRyouNexus: "Is it because our clans are sapposed to be extreamly close Sensei?" ShadowValcore: "Nope though that is what he was saying about Ino-Shika-cho" AkioNara2012: Im stumpped.. ShadowValcore: "Think about it...I will give you a day to try and as a team figure it out." ((Ino-shika-cho is a group formation and combined attacks that would help you yes but its not the main reasson I picked you three as a team. There is another reasson. It has to do with Something all three of you have in common. ShadowValcore: -Itsy would get up and then sprint off into the trees back to the Main gate of the village.- Category:Casual Category:Team Itsumo